Storage elements such as latches reside in circuitry of many electronic devices. A latch may be used to store information, transfer information, or both. In some situations, the value of the information in the latch may be unintentionally changed due to factors such as charged particles, which may be generated by cosmic rays or radioactive decay of elements. The unintentional change in value may create false information in the latch. Therefore, some latches may be affected by factors that may create false information, leading to potential device failure or unreliable device performance.